The game of billiards or pool has been played for many years; and although many people have a billiard table in their homes, most play pool in poolhalls, taverns or recreational centers. Because pool can be played in any season and in any weather (especially indoors) its popularity is immense.
The present invention relates to the playing of billiards and pool and, specifically, relates to an alternative method of playing the game without a cue or cue stick.
This device further relates to the playing of billiards or pool with a special adapter of a cuestick that is worn on the hand and, more particularly, is an adaptation of the game of billiards and pool such as to play the game through the use of these hand-mounted cue adaptations.